


Era una serata molto calda.

by Soe_Mame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hot Weather, M/M, Parody, parody of an advertisement
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2013 ]- Antò. -- Sì, Lovi? -- Fa caldo. -





	Era una serata molto calda.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è esattamente la scemenza che sembra. E non peccherà di originalità.

Era una serata molto calda.  
La cosa lo aveva sinceramente sorpreso.  
Il meteo e i telegiornali avevano annunciato l'arrivo del caldo, i giornalisti avevano guardato verso la telecamera e, con voce grave, avevano affermato: - E' l'estate più calda degli ultimi cinquant'anni. -.  
Così come era stata l'estate più calda degli ultimi cinquant'anni anche l'estate dell'anno precedente. E quella prima. E quella ancora prima. E quella ancora ancora prima. E così via fino a cinquant'anni prima, dove nessun giornalista parlava di "estate più calda degli ultimi cinquant'anni" perché la televisione non era ancora stata inventata.  
Tuttavia, durante le ore di sole, aveva avuto modo di notare degli strani fenomeni. Ad esempio, aprendo il rubinetto, l'acqua evaporava prima di toccare il fondo del lavadino. La frutta sugli alberi si era cotta autonomamente. I pomodori si erano fatti sugo da soli - il che non era neppure una cosa negativa, il problema era che si erano anche riempiti di terra e sassolini.  
Non di meno, le strade erano deserte - nel senso che si erano proprio riempite di sabbia arrivata lì chissà come - e le poche persone che osavano mettere il naso fuori casa si ritrovavano a boccheggiare sullo zerbino.  
_Quella_  si era rivelata  _davvero_  l'estate più calda degli ultimi cinquant'anni.  
Ciò significava le previsioni meteo avevano azzeccato un pronostico.  
Antonio era sinceramente sorpreso.  
Ed era anche abbandonato a se stesso sul letto, le coperte lanciate sul pavimento senza alcun riguardo; non era stato lui a compiere atti brutali verso le lenzuola, ovviamente, ma la sua adorata ex-colonia, quella che giaceva semimorta al suo fianco - o meglio, a mezzo metro da lui, allontanandosi sempre di più, in cerca di qualche centimetro di materasso vagamente meno rovente.  
Era difficile dormire, in una serata molto calda.  
Tra l'altro, non era neanche carino riuscire a pensare solo a quanto fosse calda quella serata pur avendo a meno di un metro la propria adorabile ex-colonia in soli boxer ma, purtroppo, non si poteva fare altrimenti.  
\- Antò. -  
Oh, aveva parlato! L'ultima volta che l'aveva sentito articolare una parola era stato il giorno prima, quando era ancora capace di intendere e volere e non aveva ancora iniziato a spalmarsi sul pavimento in cerca di refrigerio.  
\- Sì, Lovi? - chiese, felice di risentire la sua voce dopo ben ventiquattro ore.  
\- Fa caldo. -.  
Eh, sì, l'aveva notato.  
Lo sguardo che l'altro gli lanciò, tuttavia, aveva un significato piuttosto cristallino: - Fa' qualcosa. -.  
Eh, facile a dirsi.  
Lui conosceva tanti rimedi contro il freddo - era il paese della passione mica per niente - ma, contro il caldo, il numero delle soluzioni a lui note diminuiva drasticamente.  
Raccogliendo tutte le - poche - forze che riuscì a trovare, si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso l'unica finestra della camera - con  _molta_  calma -, per poi aprirla. Una ventata entrò nella stanza, facendo uscire quell'aria di chiuso che la permeava fino ad un istante prima.  
Aveva appena poggiato un ginocchio sul letto, di ritorno, quando Lovino parlò di nuovo: - Antò. -  
\- Sì, Lovi? -  
\- Fa caldo. -  
Sì, in effetti, non poteva dargli torto.  
A quanto sembrava, aver aperto la finestra aveva peggiorato la situazione: il vento che entrava sarebbe stato capace di ustionare la pelle.  
Quasi alla cieca, la mente prossima all'annebbiamento per l'eccessivo caldo - troppo anche per lui, il che era tutto dire -, aprì cassetti a caso del comodino, fino a trovare ciò che cercava: il telecomando del condizionatore.  
Spinse il pulsante per l'accensione e un'altra ventata, ben più piacevole, invase la stanza.  
Rimise il telecomando al suo posto.  
\- Antò. -  
\- Sì, Lovi? Hai caldo? -  
\- Se non chiudi quella fottuta finestra è tutto un cazzo che hai acceso quel coso. -  
Incredibile come avesse sempre le forze per lamentarsi e farcire le sue frasi di improperi vari, anche in punto di morte per soffocamento da caldo. Se avesse usato tutta quell'energia da piccolo, quando  _teoricamente_  avrebbe dovuto pulire e sistemare, la sua casa avrebbe accecato, tanto sarebbe stata lucida e brillante.  
Però, in quel momento, aveva ragione. Doveva dargliene atto.  
Si alzò di nuovo dal letto, percorse di nuovo - con  _molta_  calma - il tragitto fino alla finestra, la chiuse quasi sbattendola e tornò a lasciarsi morire sul materasso.  
Dopo qualche secondo, si accorse che qualcosa non andava.  
L'aria era ancora calda.  
In effetti, il condizionatore aveva emesso un suono un po' strano. Somigliava molto a "clunck", ma anche a "toc", simile a "crash". Non era un suono rassicurante, però.  
\- Lovi. -  
\- Sì, Antò? -  
\- Si è rotto il condizionatore. -  
\- ... ma vaffanculo. -.  
Non potè far altro, a malincuore, che recuperare il telecomando dal fondo del cassetto a caso e spegnere il povero elettrodomestico fin troppo provato.  
Povero condizionatore. Era stato bravo, finché era durato.  
\- Antò. -  
\- Sì, Lovi? -  
\- Fa caldo. -  
Già.  
Cercò di pensare a cose fresche: mare - no, aveva il sole -, fiume - no, aveva sempre il sole -, ghiacciai - no, che poi il sole di prima rischiava di scioglierli e far venire giù delle valanghe -, bevande fredde...  
Scattò seduto, colpito da un'idea: come aveva fatto a non pensarci subito?  
Scattò verso la cucina alla velocità di mezzo metro all'ora, fino a quasi collassare contro il frigorifero, i piedi prossimi alla cottura sul pavimento.  
Lo aprì, prese ciò che stava cercando e preparò un bicchiere per sé e uno per Lovino.  
Sangria.  
Freschissima, rossissima, non levissima sagria.  
_Quella_  ancora sopravviveva nei secoli.  
Rinacque al primo sorso della sua parte, risistemò tutto e tornò in camera - con  _molta meno_  calma - portando il bicchiere per Romano.  
Gli bastò avvicinargli la bevanda perché Lovino si tirasse su ad una velocità impensabile; altrettanto rapidamente, gli strappò di mano il bicchiere e si scolò tutto il contenuto in un unico sorso.  
Sperò non si soffocasse.  
Tuttavia, un attimo dopo, gli ridiede - quasi gli lanciò addosso - il bicchiere, il che significava che non si era autosoffocato.  
\- Ora possiamo dormire. - annunciò Antonio, dandogli le spalle per mettere il bicchiere sul proprio comodino.  
\- Antonio... -  
Che voce strana.  
Si voltò, incontrando due occhi nocciola, languidi.  
Sentì una mano calda sul petto, le labbra schiuse dell'altro improvvisamente vicine.  
\- Fa freddo. -  
Trasalì.  
Possibile che Lovino avesse...?  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani, incredulo: - Lovi, ma tu... -  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe successo in un momento del genere. Per un istante, pensò di star sognando; tuttavia, Romano gli era  _decisamente_ addosso, lo sentiva scottare contro di sé e non era certo un'illusione.  
Lo guardò negli occhi: erano così vitrei, come persi, come-  
\- ... hai la febbre! -  
Si tirò indietro, spaventato: - Questo caldo ti ha fatto ammalare! Perché non me l'hai detto? Vado subito a prenderti qualche medicina! -  
Ma perché non gli diceva mai niente? Perché soffrire in silenzio, quando bastava una parola per risolvere tutto?  
Ma perché aveva inarcato le sopracciglia? E perché ora il suo sguardo si era fatto affilato? E perché stava digrignando i denti? E perché stava ringhiando? E perché aveva tirato indietro la testa? Ah, no, un attimo, non-  
-  _Ouch!_  -  
Cadde dal letto per il contraccolpo, sul pavimento rovente, in testa un solo sibilo: - Fottiti. -.  
Era una serata molto calda.  
In qualche modo.

**Author's Note:**

> **[ Scritta nel 2013 ]**
> 
> ... l'avevo detto su *indica in cima alla pagina* che questa storia sarebbe stata un'enorme idiozia. E che non sarebbe stata il tripudio dell'originalità. _Mapurtuttavia_ , chiunque conosca _Hetalia_ e la celeberrima pubblicità di "Antò, fa caldo" (dicasi "la pubblicità della _Nestea_ ") credo non possa evitare di fare l'associazione. *E invece-*
> 
> Con mia grande sorpresa, ho trovato gran poco su ciò °^° *Forse era cosa _troppo_ scema. (!?)*
> 
> A prescindere da questo, ringrazio chiunque abbia letto~!


End file.
